Dans la nuit
by Blihioma
Summary: Two-Fic / Evènement Été 2015 - Alaude attrapa le dossier des victimes de ce mystérieux vampire et relut les rapports d'autopsie avec attention. Les membres ou les endroits qui portaient des marques de morsures, étaient nécrosés. Il était évident que ce vampire ne tuait pas pour se nourrir, mais pour le travail et il était la prochaine cible !
1. Partie 1 - Sixième OS

**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** MA

 **Genre :** Romance / Crime

 **Univers :** UA

 **Pairing :** Tsuna x Alaude

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez voté pour vos couples préférés et nous enchainons sur…

 _ **Comment suivre l'actualité ?**_

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Dans la nuit**_

Alaude regardait les différentes lettres étalées sur son bureau devant lui. Il avait entendu parler des manières de cet homme, mais il n'avait cru à ce jour, qu'à des rumeurs. Comment pouvait-il constamment réussir son travail malgré toutes ses contraintes bien dérangeantes ? Etait-ce un être surhumain ? Peut-être bien, c'était même certain en fait. Il avait lui-même étudier les cas qu'on lui attribuait et à ses yeux, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un vampire. Un vampire qui avait sûrement connu quelques modifications, mais un être suceur de sang tout de même.

En soi, son existence même n'était pas une grande surprise, depuis toujours ces monstres avaient leur place dans le milieu sombre de la Mafia. Ils étaient mêmes très prisés et c'était de toute manière, le seul lieu où ils pouvaient avoir du travail. Les lois étaient très strictes avec eux, beaucoup plus qu'avec les humains normaux, sûrement parce qu'eux n'avaient pas besoin d'armes pour tuer. Ils étaient des armes à eux-seuls. Pourtant, ce que faisait ce vampire ne ressemblait rien à ce dont ses camarades étaient capables.

Alaude attrapa le dossier des victimes de ce mystérieux vampire et relut les rapports d'autopsie avec attention. Les membres ou les endroits qui portaient des marques de morsures, étaient nécrosés. Le médecin légiste utilisait les termes exacts suivants pour décrire ce qu'il s'était passé : _« les membres présentant la trace caractéristique d'une morsure de vampire ont subi de graves hémorragies internes et une nécrose tissulaire commence à apparaitre et se développe jusqu'à la mort »_. Pourtant, les morts avaient toujours la bonne quantité de sang dans leur corps : il était évident que ce vampire ne tuait pas pour se nourrir, mais parce que c'était son travail, ce pourquoi il était payé.

Dès lors, l'ancien policier avait commencé à enquêter un peu plus profondément et il avait découvert que toutes ces mises en scènes menaient à une même Famiglia : les Soffio Vipera, un jeune groupe qui avait réussi à acquérir rapidement beaucoup de pouvoirs grâce aux Vampires qu'ils ramassaient dans tout le pays et qu'ils éduquaient pour en faire de bons et loyaux mafieux. Ils avaient une signature assez particulière qu'ils répétaient sans cesse, même si cela les mettait à découvert : cela voulait dire deux choses, la première étant qu'ils avaient assez d'argents et d'influences pour noyer le poisson dans l'eau auprès des autorités, la seconde se rapprochant d'une propagande de terreur, quand on voyait cette signature on savait à qui on avait à faire. Pourtant, le plus étrange était que les Soffio Vipera n'avaient jamais subi d'attaques… Ou alors qu'ils avaient réussi à repousser leurs ennemis. Etaient-ils si forts que ça ?

De plus, une autre chose tourmentait le français : s'il s'agissait d'une marque si reconnaissable, pourquoi n'en n'avait-il entendu que des rumeurs murmurées à demi-mots dans quelques réunions ? Ce genre de puissante Famiglia faisait généralement du bruit, surtout quand elle renversait ou brisait un ordre établi. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir à vrai dire, où ils étaient basés… Ce manque flagrant d'informations le mettait mal à l'aise.

Son regard de glace dériva une nouvelle fois vers les lettres à l'écriture noble et haute, cela le frustrait encore plus en sachant qu'il était la future cible de ce vampire. Il avait reçu ces lettres il y a deux semaines et tous les trois jours, il en recevait une nouvelle. Alaude en avait profité pour étudier la vipère heurtante dont la Famiglia portait le nom et qui semblait être la base des manières de ce tueur particulier : comme ce serpent, l'assassin envoie des avertissements puis attaque. Même le venin, que le vampire lâchait dans ses victimes, était en tout point celui de cette vipère. Coïncidence ou mise en scène ? Il n'en savait rien mais penchait pour la seconde possibilité.

Néanmoins, il restait de nombreuses zones d'ombres, comme par exemple la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un tueur en free-lance dont les Soffio Vipera étaient des clients réguliers, et qui avaient des instructions précises sur sa façon de mettre à mort ses contrats. Cependant il ne connaissait pas tellement de tueurs à gage qui acceptaient de se plier à de telles contraintes. Généralement, ils pouvaient juste se débrouiller pour maquiller un meurtre en accident, et guère plus. Non, il devait s'agir d'un tueur privé à qui on avait appris à tuer de cette manière.

Il finit par éteindre la lumière et il se coucha dans ses couvertures. Il continuerait à chercher encore demain.

 **oOoOoOo**

La fenêtre fermée de l'intérieure, s'ouvrit lentement et glissa silencieusement pour laisser passer une petite forme sombre. Elle se faufila facilement à travers les ustensiles de cuisines éparpillées un peu partout sur les tables. Tel un serpent, l'intrus glissa le long des murs, ses bruits ne faisant quasiment aucun bruit sur la moquette. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire de missions aussi dangereuses jusqu'à ce jour où le Boss l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait confié le dossier de sa prochaine victime. Il n'avait jamais cru que le jour où ils s'attaqueraient aux Vongolas arriveraient. Il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait pas peur. Mais c'était son travail, il ne pouvait pas trahir sa Famiglia. Il pensa tristement que peut-être on l'envoyait volontairement à la mort de cette manière, avec le fol espoir que peut-être il pourrait blesser les Vongolas avant de trépasser.

Peu importe, car s'il essayait de s'enfuir il mourrait. Tué par le poison qui coulait dans ses veines ou par un autre membre de la Famiglia. Alors autant essayer de mourir pour elle. Que de belles paroles vides de sens… ! Il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps en ce Boss qui l'avait sorti des ruelles sombres, qui lui avait donné un toit et des amis, car justement, après lui avoir donné tout ça, on le lui avait aussitôt enlevé. Avec ses nouveaux frères et sœurs, il avait été choisi pour devenir un assassin à la solde de la Famiglia et ils avaient subi ensemble un entraînement des plus exigeants. Après trois ans d'enfer sur terre, ils avaient pensé qu'enfin ils allaient pouvoir se rendre utile, mais on leur révéla qu'il leur restait une dernière épreuve à subir : ils souhaitaient modifier le venin des vampires pour qu'il ressemble le plus possible à celle de la vipère heurtante, ainsi si le médecin légiste déterminait que la mort correspondait à ce serpent il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes, il n'y avait même pas de meurtres. Cependant, la poche de venin d'un vampire est située dans un endroit très délicat et le jeune homme n'avait dû sa survie uniquement grâce à une malformation rarissime qui avait déplacée sa propre poche vers les endroits moins dangereux, le côté gauche de son cou.

C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu le seul vampire vivant. Tous ses amis étaient morts sur la table d'opération. Il avait été détruit et il s'était raccroché aux humains encore en vie, mais ils étaient tous petit à petit décédés au cours des missions et le dernier avait tenté de s'enfuir. Son cadavre avait été retrouvé une semaine plus tard à la morgue, le corps criblé de balles. On ne pouvait certainement pas croire à la thèse de l'accident… Et lui se retrouvait désormais seul, comment croire en cette Famiglia qui les sacrifiait aussi facilement… ?

Il continua son infiltration et il arriva enfin devant la porte de sa cible. Et pas n'importe quelle cible… Alaude, Gardien du Nuage du célèbre Primo Giotto, était connu pour être le nuage solitaire en dérive et surtout le plus fort de tous les gardiens du Primo… Et on lui avait demandé à lui de le tuer… C'était vraiment une mauvaise blague, mais c'était son travail. Il poussa lentement la porte qui fut tout aussi silencieuse que la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une seule morsure suffisait. Il fallait juste qu'il le mordre une seule fois. Le vampire avait depuis longtemps annihilé toute soif de meurtre de son corps pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il s'approcha de sa victime qui dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Même la sorte d'hérisson dormant à côté de la porte ne se réveilla pas. Le jeune homme se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Il releva délicatement la couverture pour avoir accès à un bout de peau et il ne put s'empêcher d'être subjugué par la beauté de cet homme. Il était vraiment magnifique : une peau nacrée, à qui la lumière de la lune ne faisait pas honneur, des cheveux d'un blond très clair, d'un magnifique doré topaze qui tombait gracieusement sur la ligne de ses yeux, des sourcils fins et longs, qui devaient être si expressifs, de ce qu'il pouvait voir un corps musclé et qui devait faire tourner bien des têtes. Il se sentait presque coupable de souiller ce corps de son venin, mais c'était sa mission.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son épaule comme une brise et se pencha lentement vers sa victime. Au moment où il se disait que c'était presque trop facile, il se sentit brutalement voler pour se retrouver couché aux milieux des étoffes couteuses des draps du lit, celui qu'il aurait dû mordre au-dessus de lui, tenant fermement ses mains. Un sourire supérieur, fier et hautain se dessinait sur ses lèvres aguicheuses. Le jeune vampire se sentit transporter quand il osa plonger ses yeux dans ceux de glace, si froids et pourtant si attractifs, du Gardien. Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste et détaillait de tout son soûl celui qui avait bien faillit signer son arrêt de mort – ce n'était que grâce à ses instincts surhumains qu'il avait senti un danger approcher – car il n'avait rien entendu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné ou se sentir vexé en se rendant compte que l'assassin n'était qu'un gamin, un adolescent venant tout juste de faire ses premiers pas dans le monde des adultes. Il était plutôt petit et menu, mais il ne doutait pas de sa force physique, il s'agissait d'un vampire après tout. Ses cheveux bruns châtains partaient dans tous les sens, et seuls les quelques mèches plus longues dans sa nuque semblaient être disciplinées. Ses cheveux les plus longs étaient retenus par un catogan – un ruban rouge vif qui tranchait sur sa peau à peine colorée – et ses grands yeux caramel le captivaient. Il remarqua deux manchettes de métal en clip à son oreille gauche, toutes les deux de l'emblème de la Famiglia. Le nombre devait avoir une signification particulière, mais lui trouvait juste cela beau sur ce vampire trop jeune.

Il ne se laissa pas distraire plus longtemps et il attrapa d'une main habile ses menottes pour fixer son assassin aux barreaux de son lit d'un geste habitué. Cela sembla tirer le menotté de sa contemplation – Alaude ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais il se sentait flatté de l'avoir ainsi captivé. Le Gardien se releva, se pensant enfin hors de danger et se dirigea vers ses dossiers pour essayer de retrouver ce jeune garçon. Mais ce fut une fois de plus l'ombre de la mort, froide et tentatrice, qui le fit reculer brutalement, se retournant pour faire face au vampire, qu'il n'avait pas du tout entendu, et qui avait brisé ses menottes. Alors comme ça, ces simples outils ne suffisaient ? Il allait devoir mettre le paquet ! Un combat étrangement silencieux s'engagea entre les deux hommes : chacun essayait d'immobiliser l'autre mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Cependant Alaude fut meilleur que lui, comme attendu du plus fort Gardien des Vongolas… ! Le tueur fut ramené au lit, mais cette fois Alaude ajouta à ses menottes et aux barreaux du lit, ses flammes du Nuage pour les rendre bien plus solides. Avec ça, vampire ou non, il aurait du mal à s'enfuir.

Le français ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il se tourna vers sa proie docilement attachée, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son interlocuteur, qui se débattait encore vainement jusque-là, s'immobilisa soudain et une brusque tension tendit ses épaules et les traits de son visage. Alaude avait touché juste, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais cela signait également l'arrêt de mort de l'assassin : à quoi sert un tueur à gage dont on connait l'identité ? Surtout pour un tueur privé comme lui à la solde d'une seule Famiglia, la sienne : cela voulait dire qu'il avait échoué, tout simplement. Le blond de son côté, était surpris de lire dans le dossier que son prisonnier avait déjà vingt-cinq ans, il lui en aurait même pas donné vingt… Etait-il maltraité ou affaibli volontairement ? Certes, il avait devant lui un ennemi, quelqu'un qui avait essayé de le tuer, à deux reprises, mais son sens aigue de la justice voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Une fouille corporelle était nécessaire.

Quand il commença à enlever la veste brune de son détenu et que celui-ci saisissant où il voulait en venir, sans en comprendre la raison, s'empourpra brutalement, Alaude se dit que cela n'allait peut-être pas être si désagréable que ça. Mais aussitôt cette pensée trouva naissance dans son esprit, qu'il reçut un violent et puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, le surprenant et le faisant tousser. Il releva un regard colérique vers son captif et il eut l'impression de faire face à un animal séquestré : Tsunayoshi s'était redressé assis, s'était éloigné le plus possible d'Alaude, sa veste pendant lamentablement d'une épaule, et il était surtout prêt à réitérer son attaque précédente. Le Nuage, mécontent d'être interrompu attrapa la cheville qui fondit sur lui dès qu'il approcha la main et tira violemment le châtain vers lui, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Le vampire tenta d'empêcher l'homme d'approcher d'avantage en posant son autre pied sur son épaule. Alaude attrapa sa cheville et s'assit sur ses jambes pour enfin continuer ce qu'il avait commencé à faire, c'est-à-dire déshabiller son assassin pour découvrir la raison de sa silhouette malingre pour son âge. Il remonta la veste jusqu'aux menottes et la noua de manière à rendre encore plus difficile sa fuite. Pour la chemise blanche que Tsuna portait, le français prit son temps, déboutonnant chaque attache avec application et lenteur, pour observer son captif osciller entre le rouge et le bleu – rouge d'embarras et de pudeur, bleu de peur et d'anticipation. La peau blanche se dévoila enfin et Alaude fronça les sourcils en voyant le contour des côtes du vampire, il le caressa du bout du doigt en se délectant du frisson qui parcourut Tsunayoshi. Néanmoins il reprit ses esprits bien vite, ce vampire souffrait clairement de sous-nutrition, ce qui n'était pas normal puisqu'il faisait partie d'une Famiglia : celle-ci devait forcément nourrir un tel assassin, aussi doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Et même si on ne lui donnait pas assez, il était assez doué pour aller se servir tout seul.

Une illumination le frappa et il força Tsunayoshi à ouvrir la bouche, le faisant s'agiter encore plus. Ses canines qui auraient dû faire environ cinq à sept centimètres pour son âge, n'en faisant pas plus de trois. Mais il discerna parfaitement le poison qui suintait sur ses crocs. Son hypothèse était donc justifiée : le tueur n'arrivait pas à cesser la production de poison, à chaque fois qu'il se nourrirait, il tuerait ou infecterait forcément sa nourriture… Mais cela signifiait que dans cet état, il ne tiendrait jamais longtemps. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à sa condition de vampire… Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il se sentait mal pour ce jeune homme, mais il était désolé pour lui malgré tout. Et Tsuna n'aimait pas du tout la compassion qu'il aperçut dans son regard, il se sentait misérable et faible.

S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans la chambre de son contrat, peut-être qu'il aurait pris le temps de pleurer un bon coup pour évacuer le stress, mais ni l'endroit, ni la main qui courrait sur son ventre musclé ne le permirent ! Il fut surpris par le touché qui glissait, revenait, appuyait par moment, sur son abdomen. Tsunayoshi se mordit la lèvre, et inconsciemment son ventre se contracta comme si cela pouvait empêcher les sensations de cette caresse de remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. Alaude avait d'abord voulu examiner un peu mieux le corps du vampire – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'un de ces créatures à sa merci dans son lit après tout, il pouvait sûrement en récolter un tas d'informations utiles – mais il n'avait pas manqué le glapissement de son captif quand sa main était descendue vers son abdomen. Et curieux comme il l'était, il avait approfondi ses recherches…

Il massait le ventre du vampire, observant avec un intérêt malsain les réactions de ce dernier, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge, son souffle se faisant irrégulier, ses yeux plissés et son ventre contracté. Son autre main se posa sur sa hanche et la fraicheur du bout de ses doigts envoya des frissons dans tout le corps sous lui. Lentement et sans hésitations, cette main descendit jusqu'à rencontrer un pantalon de toile moulant pour le descendre le long des fesses du vampire, ce qui provoqua un accroc dans sa respiration. Le pantalon n'offrit aucune résistance quand il glissa le long des jambes fines et élancées de celui qui devenait petit à petit sa proie. Sans s'en rendre compte, une fois le bas disparu, il se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme, libérant ses jambes – même si de toute façon Tsuna ne semblait plus en état d'avoir des pensées cohérentes et assez structurées pour penser à s'échapper. Alaude observait attentivement la palette d'émotions et de sensations qui se dessinait sur le visage de ce mignon vampire : plaisir, soulagement, surprise, bouffée de chaleur subite, excitation, envie, désir. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point il était facile de deviner tout ce qu'il ressentait uniquement grâce à son visage.

Le français arrêta brusquement ses attouchements et il espérait le voir frustré, peut-être même haineux ou colérique, mais quand il croisa les yeux ce n'était pas des éclairs qu'ils lançaient mais des suppliques silencieuses. Le caramel avait laissé sa place à de l'ambre en fusion désireuse et implorante. Alaude sentit son propre désir monter brutalement en lui et il voulut s'écarter pour reprendre contenance mais les jambes de Tsuna s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il se retrouvera plaqué à lui. Avec ce simple geste, la température de la pièce semblait avoir drastiquement augmentée. Le blond ne savait même pas s'il voulait s'éloigner de ce vampire si fascinant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'en voulait se redresser, son genoux appuya contre une bosse qui n'était pas là il y a encore quelques minutes, et que Tsuna s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit en réponse, tout en lâchant un long gémissant désireux, que l'inspection ayant pour but de chercher des signes de maltraitance, se transforma soudain en une toute autre sorte de fouille qui nécessitait la rencontre de deux corps dans une même danse sensuelle. Les mains d'Alaude couraient partout sur la peau blanche sans que sa victime ne puisse faire autre chose que subir. Il devenait de plus en plus bruyant à mesure que le plaisir montait, à mesure que le blond trouvait ces petites parcelles de peau qui faisaient grimper aux rideaux. Le dos qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à griffer à l'aveuglette et qui poussait Tsunayoshi à se cambrer contre lui. Le torse qu'il marquait de mordillements taquins et joueurs, qui faisait soupirer son partenaire toujours plus fort. Les mamelons qu'il prenait aussi entre ses dents, arrachant des geignements au vampire, tandis que ses mains malaxaient, pelotaient, pinçaient les fesses laissées sans défense, et que le brun subissait, plongé dans un maelstrom de sensations.

Sans prévenir, Alaude attrapa un pied fin et qui traînait par-là, surprenant Tsuna qui fut un instant sortit du flot de plaisir qui menaçait de l'engloutir, mais il y retourna bien vite quand le Gardien commença à appuyer sur la plante de ses pieds, lui envoyant des frissons de bien-être dans tout le corps. Cela ne fit qu'en empirant puisqu'il ne s'arrêtant pas là, ses dents vinrent malicieusement mordiller ses orteils, l'un après l'autre, lentement, les prenant parfois en bouche pour les sucer. Tsunayoshi ne le quittait pas du regard, à la fois fasciné par ce qu'il lui faisait subir et n'arrivant pas à détourner les yeux. Son souffle erratique était le reflet de l'état de son sous-vêtement de plus en plus serré, ses joues rouges et ses cheveux plaqués sur son front le rendaient encore plus attirant aux yeux d'Alaude qui descendait lentement et méthodiquement le long de cette jambe qu'il tâtait entre ses doigts, ses dents grignotant avec gourmandise l'épiderme légèrement salé, descendant vers une autre zone érogène bien connu, l'intérieur de la cuisse, près de l'aine. Lorsqu'il mordit à pleines dents dans cette chair tendre, un râle de plaisir caressa amoureusement ses oreilles et il lécha consciencieusement le sang qui coulait, faisant racler ses dents contre la peau, s'attirant un souffle lourd et profond. Il releva enfin le regard, redressant sa tête d'entre les deux cuisses qui l'avaient inconsciemment emprisonné, et il eut un coup au cœur en discernant des teintes orangées de désir dans les yeux d'ambres dorées.

Il revint se pencher au-dessus de Tsunayoshi et ils se regardaient dans les yeux quelques minutes, quelques longues minutes qui leur permirent de reprendre leur souffle pour ce qui allait suivre. Alaude assaillit le cou tentateur du vampire, avec l'intention d'imiter son espèce dans une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline et de plaisir, mais un coup d'épaule le détourna de son objectif et son esprit interpréta tout juste que le côté sur lequel il voulait se déchainer était parsemé de trou, avant d'aller faire son affaire de l'autre côté. Il croqua d'abord la peau délicate et sensible sous l'oreille avant de lentement descendre, jusqu'à arriver à l'épaule qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang, laissant cette fois le liquide rouge couler dans sa gorge pour en apprécier le goût de métallique. Et mue par un instinct jusqu'alors inconnu, il se jeta sur les lèvres séductrices de son petit vampire, qu'il embrassa goulûment. Tsunayoshi pensa vaguement qu'il pouvait le mordre et qu'il aurait ainsi accompli sa mission, mais il était trop dans le brouillard et transporté par le plaisir et le désir qu'il ressentait, pour venir à bout de son objectif premier. Il répondait donc avec ardeur au baiser qui le dévorait, jouant langoureusement et sauvagement avec cette langue intrusive, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et avoir les mains attachées le frustrait énormément. Lui-aussi voulait toucher le Nuage, découvrir son corps, se repaître de sa chair musclée et parfaite. Il pouvait seulement toucher avec les yeux et il détestait ça, autant que cela l'excitait… Il tenta de tirer plus fort sur les menottes, mais sans succès, il allait devoir encore supporter cette position un long moment.

Alaude l'échauffait de plus en plus à l'embrasser et lui laisser des suçons sur chaque centimètres carrés de son cou et de son épaule, venant par moment mordiller son lobe d'oreille et le faisant couiner. Mais Tsuna voulait lui aussi participer, faire quelque chose, et surtout passer à la suite de ce qu'impliquaient toutes ces caresses. Il se résolut donc à utiliser la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore mouvoir pour faire avancer les choses. Ses pieds glissèrent le long des jambes d'Alaude pour venir se loger sur son entrejambe. Il sentait son membre durcir et comme en réponse à cette réaction, lui-même se mit à bander. Le vampire s'activait avec autant d'empressement que ce qu'il ressentait dans les baisers échangés avec son partenaire. Le français défit bientôt son pantalon pour se soulager et inexorablement, les pieds câlins se mirent au travail de plus belle. Tsunayoshi se régalait du plaisir qui déformait les traits d'Alaude toujours penché au-dessus de lui.

Finalement, le blond aux yeux glacés lâcha prise et renversa le vampire sur le ventre, surélevant son bassin pour commencer à le préparer. Il n'était pas spécialement un homme à femmes et son travail avait beaucoup plus d'importance que son plaisir personnel, il n'y a pas besoin d'ajouter également qu'il y avait peu d'assassins qui venaient lui rendre visite la nuit et qui lui plaisait au point qu'il ne se retrouve à coucher avec eux dans son lit. Il n'avait donc pas le matériel approprié pour ce genre de rapports, il devait alors bien préparer cette créature aussi séduisante que dangereuse pour l'accepter en lui. Un doigt, puis un autre, Tsunayoshi se laissait faire sans broncher, se contentant de râler les fois où le Nuage était trop brusque, dans l'oreiller. Ce dernier en profitait également pour observer avec fierté les longues traces de griffures qu'il lui avait fait dans le dos tout à l'heure. Il délaissait volontairement le membre douloureusement tendu de son partenaire, il voulait le faire jouir sans l'avoir touché à cet endroit. Il ajouta un troisième doigt et après encore deux bonnes minutes à l'étirer, il se mit enfin en place. Il le pénétra d'une poussée dure et presque violente. Il glissa la totalité de sa longueur dans le cul serré de son prisonnier. Alaude n'attendit même pas avant de commencer à bouger, n'arrivant plus à retenir à ses besoins primaires qu'il avait tant de fois ignoré. Et cela allait en s'accélérant. Sous lui, Tsuna geignait de plaisir et de douleur, bougeant lui-aussi ses hanches pour augmenter le plaisir qui lui brûlait les entrailles, mais surtout pour soulager son propre sexe délaissé, il essayait sans grand succès de se frotter contre les draps pour enfin obtenir cette friction qui le ferait monter au septième ciel.

« A…laude ! Je t'en prie, touche-moi ! » Pleurnichait Tsunayoshi dans une litanie incessante, ne supportant plus son état.

Ce n'est que quand il sentit qu'il allait lui-même attendre le paroxysme de son plaisir, qu'il décida dans un éclair de lucidité, de briser cette promesse qu'il s'était faite de le faire jouir comme ça, pour attraper sa verge et la pomper durement, au même rythme que ses coups de bassin. Le vampire ne retenait plus aucun cri, sa voix grimpant aux rideaux, tout comme lui. Alaude avait oublié toute retenue et allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus loin, sans penser aux conséquences. Tsuna fut le premier à jouir, se libérant dans une invitation silencieuse à le suivre, ce que le français ne tarda pas à faire, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait dans cet antre étroit qui l'avait accueilli.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur les draps salis, le Gardian allongé sur son vampire, lui-aussi épuisé. Ils restèrent ainsi un long même, le captif nullement dérangé par le poids dans son dos. Il trouvait même cela rassurant. Mais ce moment finit par être brisé par le français qui se leva pour aller se doucher, laissant son amant d'une nuit toujours attaché au lit – c'était quand même un assassin venu le tuer. Celui-ci jeta un œil aux menottes qui le retenaient toujours et s'aperçut avec surprise que les flammes violettes s'étaient épuisées et qu'il ne s'agissait plus que de simples objets de restriction. Il les brisa plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se dépêcha de se rhabiller après avoir déchiré la veste nouée autour d'une partie de ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas espérer encore tuer Alaude ce soir, il était donc temps de préparer un repli stratégique. Tsuna était prêt à s'enfuir par la fenêtre quand il entendit le Nuage s'adosser à la porte de la salle de bain, le regardant avec un sourire narquois et supérieur. Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de le prévenir, le rouge aux joues :

« Je reviendrais te tuer ! »

« J'attends ça avec impatience. » Susurra Alaude en se léchant les lèvres, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ses « tentatives de meurtre ».

 **oOoOoOo**

Alaude esquiva l'attaque de son petit vampire et le menotta habilement, les mains dans le dos, avant de venir se plaquer à lui, son entrejambe pulsant déjà d'anticipation, venant se loger entre les fesses rebondies de Tsunayoshi. S'il mettait toujours autant d'entrain à le tuer, il abandonnait beaucoup plus rapidement une fois attaché.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Tsunayoshi. » Souffla le Gardien à son oreille, se saisissant d'une seringue remplie sur son bureau. « Je vais enfin te libérer de ta malédiction et tu seras bientôt rien qu'à moi. »

Le vampire aux yeux d'ambres frémit d'avance et le blond eut bien l'impression qu'il tendait son cou pour mieux le laisser faire. Alaude avait depuis leur première nuit, fait de nombreuses recherches pour transformer ce venin mortel qui coulait le long de ses petites canines si dangereuses, quitte à ce qu'il n'est plus de toxine du tout pour atténuer la douleur des victimes à qui il prenait du sang. Tout ça, pour se l'attacher, pour ne plus l'avoir qu'à lui. Tsunayoshi l'obsédait et ne quittait plus ses pensées depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et il savait que s'il réussissait à le libérer de ce poison qui le rongeait lui-aussi de l'intérieur, et dont seul sa Famiglia détenait l'antidote qu'il devait régulièrement prendre, Tsunayoshi accepterait enfin de lui appartenir. Chacune des nuits qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ne seraient plus comparables avec celles qui passeraient à partir de maintenant…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un lemon entier, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Bref, les OS seront dans l'ordre suivant : ceux ayant le plus de votes sont publiés en premier et si plusieurs couples ont le même nombre de vote, cette fois c'est une affaire classement par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse donc et je vous revois pour le prochain OS.

Je vous retrouve au cinquième OS !

A bientôt

* * *

 **Informations OS événement :**

Le prochain OS est le n° **7** mettant en scène le couple **Naruto x Itachi** du manga **Naruto** du nom de **_« Une histoire »_**

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

Aube Crépusculaire :

Pourquoi n'est-il pas parti ? Eh bien je l'explique à la toute fin : le venin de Tsuna, qui a donc été transformé pour ressembler à celui de la Vipère heurtante, est un poison mortel si on ne donne pas l'antidote à temps. (Cette vipère est au passage, l'une des 10 espèces de serpents les plus mortelles au monde) Or comme le venin coule en continu de ses petites quenottes, lui aussi ingère de ce poison et donc les seuls à posséder un antidote adéquate sont les dirigeants de la Famiglia (puisque le venin à été transformé pour ressembler à celui de la vipère, donc l'antidote utilisé pour les morsures de cette vipère ne suffirait pas) il ne peut pas s'échapper de sa Famiglia qui est la seule à connaître la formule de l'antidote.

Donc en conclusion, s'il se serait enfuis, il serait mort à cause du venin, de famine (car il ne pourrait toujours pas se nourrir) ou tué par un autre membre de la Famiglia ;)

BlackCerise & Nekoko50 :

Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir. Pour ce qui est ensuite du baiser, étant donné que Tsunayoshi est allongé et sa tête est tournée vers le ciel, le poison coule directement au fond de sa gorge, Alaude n'est donc pas en contact avec. Et quand bien même, il peut toujours recracher le venin sans l'avaler ;) Donc non, Tsuna n'arrête pas la sécrétion du venin et non, Alaude ne se fait pas empoisonné, tout est bien qui fini bien x)

 _Ah ? Il n'y a personne pour l'instant ? Dommage…_

 _Venez nombreux mettre des commentaires !_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance / Crime

 **Univers :** UA

 **Pairing :** Tsuna x Alaude

 **Evénement :** Evénement Two-Shot

Et une nouvelle et dernière partie pour cette vampire-fic. Tsunayoshi a disparu ! Et oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Plus aucune trace de lui, et pas de nouvelles non plus. Alaude est désespéré… Je rigole XD Enfin sur quoi, telle est la question ! A vous de voir un peu ) Sinon j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'ai hésité longtemps mais pour cette partie pas de lemon, j'ai préféré approfondir l'histoire, histoire de peut-être vous faire plaisir ? Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Dans la nuit – Partie 2**_

Alaude se réveilla de bonne heure ce jour-là. Il faisait partie de la patrouille du matin pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. En fait, dès que Tsunayoshi avait fait irruption dans sa vie, il avait demandé à faire ses rondes de nuit pour y attendre son petit tueur personnel. Giotto l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils, quand il avait sorti la première raison qui lui était passé par la tête. Mais cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait libéré le vampire de ce poison et ce dernier avait disparu dans la nature, comme à chaque fois après une bonne nuit de plaisir. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était parti de cette manière : après tout il n'avait plus aucune obligation envers la Soffio Vipera Famiglia… Alors pourquoi était-il parti ? L'avait-il utilisé, l'avait-il séduit pour qu'il le sauve ? C'était tout à fait le genre de la maison et pour une toute autre personne que Tsuna, il n'aurait pas cherché plus loin. Mais le petit brun était spécial à ses yeux et surtout différent, il le savait. Et pourtant il n'était pas là…

Il s'habilla rapidement après une douche toute aussi expéditive. Il devait rejoindre G qui s'occupait de la patrouille du moment, prendre sa relève, rester à déambuler pendant près de cinq heures, puis aller écrire son rapport, le donner à Giotto, avant de pouvoir penser à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Des fois il regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté de suivre le blond à cause de ce genre de tâches ingrates. Les seuls moments où il en était dispensé, c'était bien lors de ses missions. Cependant il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de louper Tsuna s'il se décidait enfin à revenir et donc il restait en attente au manoir de la Famiglia.

Ces nombreuses heures à faire et refaire le tour du domaine, furent une véritable torture pour l'ancien policier : personne à frapper, arrêter ou à mordre à mort, aucun vampire assassin sortant de nulle part, ni aucun petit message pour donner des nouvelles. Le Gardien du Nuage, quand il avait la possibilité d'y penser – il essayait de s'occuper l'esprit justement pour ne pas théoriser sur les raisons de son absence – se demandait si Tsunayoshi n'avait pas eu des problèmes et qu'il attendait désespérément de l'aide, quelque part… Puis il se rappelait que ce vampire, bien frêle, bien juvénile en apparence, avait bien failli lui ôter la vie à plusieurs reprises et qu'il n'avait pu lui échapper seulement grâce à son instinct surdéveloppé. Lorsqu'il cette vérité irréfutable lui revenait en tête, Alaude se disait alors que le commun des mortels avait très peu de chance d'y survivre comme lui avait pu le faire. Finalement, tout ce qu'il eut à écrire dans son rapport pour Giotto, ce fut cet incident avec ce gamin ivrogne qu'ils avaient retrouvés à huit centre mètres des limités du domaine, pour qui ils avaient appelés un taxi, afin de le renvoyer en ville. Vraiment, quelle matinée de rêve… !

Son pas était rapide et mesuré dans le couloir qui le menait au bureau de Giotto. Sur son passage, les domestiques se collaient aux murs et baissaient les yeux bien bas : tout le monde avait appris à décrypter les humeurs du Gardien du Nuage Vongola et tous savaient qu'il fallait faire profil bas, très bas même, quand ce dernier était passablement énervé. Seul Daemon osait lui tenir tête dans ces moments-là et cela finissait toujours de la même manière : par un combat. Mais les employés savaient qu'eux, ne résisteraient pas aux menottes du français. Celui-ci arriva donc assez rapidement à sa destination et toqua d'abord à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Giotto était bien là, dans son fauteuil, derrière un bureau en bois de chêne, Knuckle semblait lui donner des informations concernant un patient de sa petite infirmerie sûrement, mais ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui quand Alaude entra, alors qu'en règle générale ils n'y prêtaient pas plus attention que ça.

« Quand on parle du loup. » Sourit son patron.

Le Nuage croisa immédiatement les bras sur son torse, en position défensive : il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que cela le concernait directement, sans savoir quoi exactement. Knuckle sembla vouloir prendre la parole, mais Giotto l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de main. Le prêtre se mura alors dans le silence, comprenant que leur ami souhaitant lui annoncer lui-même. Cependant le blond tendit d'abord la main en directement de son Gardien pour quémander le rapport, qui lui fut remis dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda glacialement Alaude.

« Rien de bien important. » Giotto enchaina immédiatement alors que le français allait répliquer acerbement. « Seulement, quelqu'un vient d'arriver à l'infirmerie et elle requiert ta présence. »

L'ancien policier sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il aurait très bien pu être appelé pour un quelconque interrogatoire, mais il sentait au fond de ses tripes que ce n'était pas ça. Il était certain que cela avait un rapport avec Tsunayoshi. Knuckle et Giotto observèrent avec surprise pour l'un, confirmation pour l'autre, Alaude plisser légèrement des yeux, trahissant son inquiétude pour ceux qui avaient appris à le connaitre.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Knuckle nota sa voix légèrement plus grave, comme si elle était restée coincée dans sa gorge. Il était clair à ses yeux qu'Alaude tentait de ne rien montrer mais que son corps le dénonçait à son insu. Giotto croisa ses mains devant son visage, ses coudes appuyés sur le bureau. Il devait rester maître de lui-même et se concentrer en même temps sur son Gardien du Nuage car il s'agissait d'une situation des plus délicates.

« Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

Cette fois tout son corps se crispa et se détendit brutalement. Il voulut prendre la parole pour affirmer à son supérieur que son petit vampire n'était pas leur ennemi, mais le Primo ne lui en lança pas le temps :

« Il est venu à moi il y a deux mois, afin de demander à faire ses preuves et intégrer les Vongolas. Je lui ai donc donné une petite dizaine de missions qu'il a toutes remplies avec brio, peu importe l'état de son corps. Toutefois, je n'ignore pas non plus ses origines, ni quel est la dernière mission qui lui a été confié par sa Famiglia. Il va donc être enfermé et tu vas l'interroger pour savoir si on peut véritablement lui faire confiance. Fais-lui connaître les pires horreurs et vois s'il est toujours loyal aux Vongolas. »

Alaude l'avait écouté sans un mot, sans un bruit, presque sans respirer. Au fur et à mesure que Giotto lui avait donné les informations sur son assassin personnel, son cœur était passé par une myriade de sentiments que les deux autres hommes avaient observés avec intérêt et ébahissement : compréhension de son absence, frustration de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, inquiétude quant à son état, peur de voir où Giotto voulait en venir, colère à cause de la décision de son Boss et stupéfaction de ses ordres. Il connaissait déjà sa réponse : c'était la même qu'à chaque fois que Giotto lui confiait une mission, « _oui_ » tout simplement.

« Non. »

Sa voix froide, dure et décidée, claqua dans le silence qui avait pris place dans le bureau. Car ce n'était pas aussi simple, ce n'était pas comme les autres fois, Tsunayoshi n'était pas comme les autres et il refusait de le considérer ainsi. Knuckle semblait vraiment surpris de son refus et Giotto n'affichait rien, c'était à lui d'être impassible.

« Je refuse de le torturer, ni même de lui poser la moindre question. Et je t'interdis de l'enfermer Giotto. »

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi impressionnant.

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres Alaude. » Lui rappela le Boss des Vongolas.

« Tu ne l'enfermeras pas. » Répéta le Nuage comme seule réponse.

« Que feras-tu si je faisais fi de tes envies ? »

« Je ne te manquerais pas de respect en te mentant. Si jamais tu le fais souffrir Giotto, estime-toi mort. »

Le prêtre s'affola face à la confrontation qui se jouait devant lui. Il devait les arrêter, cela allait bien trop loin pour un simple garçon… Quoi qu'il ne semblait pas aussi insignifiant, vu la manière dont Alaude menaçait sûrement le seul homme qu'il estimait sur cette Terre. Il fit un pas pour demander à son collègue de se calmer, de revenir sur ses paroles, mais Giotto se redressa, affichant un sourire franc et heureux :

« Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation, mais un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit quand même.

« Tant mieux. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais moi aussi je me suis attaché à ce petit, et cela m'aurait attristé de le voir le cœur brisé car ses sentiments ne seraient pas réciproques. »

Alaude sentit son sang s'échauffer mais il arriva cette fois à garder un visage sans émotion, haussant juste un sourcil pour lui demander des explications :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a amplement prouvé sa loyauté et bien qu'il se trouve réellement à l'infirmerie, je ne le ferais jeter en cellule. Je dois cependant t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments seraient si profonds pour lui. Concernant ceux de Tsunayoshi, je n'avais aucun doute, mais toi tu me surprends Alaude. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » Sourit chaleureusement Giotto en se levant et en venant donner une accolade à son Nuage amoureux.

Ce dernier grogna car il avait l'impression que son Boss lui donnait sa bénédiction ou qu'il venait de les marier, lui et Tsunayoshi. Or ils en étaient encore loin et puis il l'aurait fréquenté même si Giotto avait été contre. Non mais franchement, pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de faire tout ce cinéma ?!

« Bon Knuckle, je te laisse guider notre cher glaçon jusqu'à la chambre de son cher et tendre, je crois bien qu'il a hâte de le retrouver. » Rigola le chef d'une des plus puissantes Famiglia d'Italie, en leur faisant signe de partir.

Il s'imaginait déjà taquiner cet homme qu'on disait impassible et sans sentiments, sur sa relation avec leur nouvelle petite recrue. Dire qu'il avait surpris de le voir débarquer un beau jour dans son bureau, aurait été un euphémisme : ce jeune homme, qu'il avait pris au début à tort pour un adolescent, lui avait demandé de faire de lui son subordonné et après lui avoir raconté dans les grandes lignes sa vie, ainsi que l'aide qu'Alaude lui avait donnée, il lui avait annoncé qu'il était prêt à tout pour prouver sa loyauté et gagner sa confiance. Giotto avait été sceptique et en même temps son intuition lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Alors il avait demandé à Tsunayoshi de réaliser des missions de collectes d'informations sur des Famiglias toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Au cours des rares instants où il rentrait en fin de missions, pour ses rapports, il n'avait pas raté les regards que le petit brun lançait à son subordonné du Nuage quand ce dernier entrait dans son champ de vision. Ça plus les marques sur son corps le soir de leur rencontre, couplé à ce qu'il avait rapidement raconté – à savoir son ordre d'assassinat sur Alaude qui avait fini par le libérer de sa Famiglia – il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre les sentiments de Tsunayoshi. Cependant, même s'il était sincère, il devait avant tout être sûr que le mafieux ne retournerait pas sa veste à la moindre occasion, il lui avait donc demandé de tuer l'ancien Boss de sa Famiglia, tout en lui laissant le choix : il serait accepté dans la Famiglia, qu'il le tue ou non, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il aurait l'interdiction de prendre contact avec Alaude de quelque manière que ce soit. Finalement son amour pour Alaude avait primé sur tout et Giotto avait été quelque part soulagé : son ami allait enfin avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, une personne prête à faire face à vents et marées pour lui. Et puis il avait eu ainsi que la certitude que jamais Tsunayoshi ne les trahirait car il faudrait pour ça d'abord, que ce soit Alaude qui change de camp.

 **oOo**

Alaude n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait à lui, mais il était frustré. Depuis que ce petit vampire était entré dans sa vie, toutes ses habitudes étaient chamboulées : ne pas prendre de missions, ressentir des sentiments, tenir tête à Giotto. Tout ça c'était nouveau pour lui. Et maintenant il expérimentait la pire des souffrances pour l'Homme : il avait eu l'ordre de ne pas toucher à Tsunayoshi tant que Knuckle ne le considèrerais pas comme guéri et cela c'était avéré plus difficile que prévu. Cela faisait quasiment trois mois qu'il n'avait plus touché son assassin personnel et il était en manque. Heureusement, Knuckle était en train de lui faire son dernier examen, cela voulait donc dire qu'il allait bientôt l'emporter pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages dans leur chambre.

« C'est bon, il est entièrement remis. Nous n'avons rien pour te nourrir par nous-mêmes, tu es le premier vampire de la Famiglia, et cela me désole de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Mais il faudrait que tu te décides à boire un peu de sang, Tsunayoshi… Sinon ton corps ne suivra plus. »

« Merci pour vos soins Knuckle. » Répondit simplement le petit brun en quittant le lit aux draps blancs auquel il avait été cantonné presqu'un mois entier.

Le prêtre soupira en voyant son ancien patient quitter la chambre qu'il lui avait assigné pendant sa convalescence, suivit de près par Alaude. Ce dernier se tenait juste à côté de lui, sans le toucher ni le frôler, mais Tsunayoshi ressentait d'ici son désir, son besoin de le toucher. Lui aussi en mourrait d'envie ! Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps dès que la porte de la chambre d'Alaude fut claquée, pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément, ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un, ressentir cette plénitude et ce bien-être immense qu'ils vivaient quand ils se liaient, et cela éternellement. Cette soirée allait être brutale, passionnée et vitale.

Alaude attrapa les hanches fines de son amant et il les plaqua contre lui, se faisant se rencontrer leurs érections déjà tendues dans leurs pantalons. Tsunayoshi, bien que mettant tout son cœur dans le baiser qu'il partageait avec le plus vieux, faisait voyager ses mains sur le corps de son amant, se revigorant de sa présence et prenant surtout plaisir à le redécouvrir : ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il pouvait le toucher. Ses doigts glissèrent sous les habits à la recherche du moindre millimètre carré de peau pour la caresser et pour découvrir les points sensibles du Nuage à son tour. Lui aussi voulait le voir gémir, crier son nom, supplier pour atteindre la délivrance. Oui, il voulait prendre le jeu en main pour une fois, mais le plaisir et le désir qui faisaient trembler ses jambes le rappelèrent à l'ordre : ce serait pour une autre fois, pour l'instant il voulait surtout qu'Alaude se déshabille enfin et qu'il le prenne avec toute la force dont il était capable.

Ce dernier sembla lire dans ses pensées car il le souleva en agrippant ses fesses. Tsuna noua ses jambes dans son dos, ne quittant toujours pas les lèvres avides. Ils allaient finir par s'étouffer, mais la brûlure de leurs gorges était aussi bonne que le baiser en lui-même. Alaude l'installa sur le lit et daigna se séparer de lui pour se mettre à nu, faisant tomber les habits un à un, se retenant de les déchirer, tout particulièrement son bas qui comprimait douloureusement son érection. Le dévorant du regard, le petit vampire l'imita déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il envoya voler sur le sol et faisant glisser son pantalon noir et son sous-vêtement, se montrant aussi nu qu'à sa naissance.

Le Gardien du Primo le dévora du regard quelque secondes avant de lui écarter les cuisses et de mordre la moindre parcelle de peau à porter de ses dents. Il allait faire de cet assassin, son plat favori.

 **oOo**

Alaude marchait tranquillement dans les rues d'Italie, les mains dans les poches. Le temps était au beau fixe depuis plusieurs jours et aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement chaud. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Tsunayoshi dans un café en début d'après-midi pour ensuite aller se promener en amoureux. Sur son chemin, il croisait des couples de toutes sortes, allant de l'habituel petit couple hétéro sage, aux débauchés qui se sautaient presque dessus entre deux échoppes, en passant par les couples gays marchant main dans la main, ou une sortie entre copines lesbiennes. Il se contentait de les regarder du coin de l'œil avant de retourner son attention à la rue bondée devant lui. Il y a quelques générations, il n'aurait jamais cru que les gens puissent s'afficher ainsi dans les lieux publics. Lui avait eu déjà beaucoup de chance avec ses amis : ils avaient acceptés très naturellement sa relation avec Tsunayoshi, un autre homme et surtout un vampire. D'ailleurs en parlant de canines, Alaude aperçut la couverture d'un livre assez populaire, dans la vitrine d'une librairie : Twilight. Il ne savait pas où donc l'auteur avait bien pu aller chercher toutes les inepties qu'elle sortait dans ses livres, mais cela l'agaçait de voir des jeunes filles en chaleur, ce bouquin en main, qui croyaient dur comme fer à ce qui était raconté dans ces lignes. Tsunayoshi lui s'en amusait énormément et préférait en rigoler.

« Alaude ! »

Tiens en parlant du loup. Son petit vampire rien qu'à lui, se leva de la table en lui faisant signe. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le voir : il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Cependant son geste attira le regard de trois jeunes femmes assisses deux tables à côté. Alaude fronça les sourcils en apercevant deux d'entre elles mater le physique de son petit ami. Celui-ci avait bien grandit depuis leur première rencontre, même s'il restait plus petit que lui, il avait aussi laissé ses cheveux pousser pour les attacher avec un ruban bleu glacé. S'il ne ressemblait plus à un adolescent que le mafieux comprenait la raison pour laquelle il attirait les regards de certaines femmes, il n'appréciait pas cela pour autant. Dès qu'il fut assez près, il embrassa d'autorité Tsuna tout en foudroyant les trois femmes du regard. Elles détournèrent le regard, gênés ou dégoutés et le vampire aux yeux d'ambres sourit d'amusement. Il n'était pas stupide : il avait parfaitement sentit les regards appréciateurs de ses voisines et il aimait provoquer la jalousie de son français préféré pour lui arracher quelques gestes possessifs.

Alaude finit par s'installer en face de son amant et ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux un long moment. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre depuis longtemps maintenant. L'ancien policier passa commande en alpaguant un pauvre serveur puis se tourna vers son petit-ami :

« Alors, nous fêtons quelle année ? »

« Hm… Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus sûr de ne plus m'en souvenir. » Minaude Tsunayoshi avec un adorable sourire joueur.

« Mais bien sûr. »

Alaude savait que le plus petit avait une mémoire incroyable, mais surtout qu'il comptait chaque jour de leur relation.

« Oh on doit bien approcher des 428 ans. Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Si peu ? » Ricane Alaude.

Ils murmuraient à mi-voix leur conversation. De toute manière si quelqu'un les avait entendus, on les aurait simplement pris pour des fous. Il y a 425 ans, Alaude était venu voir Tsunayoshi avec une remarque des plus inattendues : il voulait que le brun le transforme pour faire de lui un vampire. Il avait pris cette décision ce jour-là en croisant son reflet dans le miroir, il y avait vu les premières traces des rides alors que Tsunayoshi affichait toujours une peau lisse sans imperfection et que cela durerait pour toujours, contrairement à lui. Ce n'était pas de se voir devenir vieux qui l'avait effrayé, mais de l'être sans son amant. Il n'avait pas longtemps hésité : il aimait Tsunayoshi comme personne d'autres avant lui. Bien sûr ils avaient eu leurs lots de disputes, de séparations et de réconciliations, de nuits torrides et de coups rageurs. En plus de 400 ans, ils avaient connus des hauts et des bas, au fil des époques, au fil des rencontres, au fil des séparations, au fil des combats. Aujourd'hui la majorité des vampires vivaient cachés, mais eux n'avaient pas eu le courage de vivre à moitié, le monde avait tellement à leur faire découvrir. Ils avaient voyagés dans le monde entier, vivant comme des humains à part entière, s'engageant aux côtés des peuples et existant à la lumière du jour, dans les foules.

Ils étaient heureux comme ça, ils n'avaient pas envie de changer les choses. Ils étaient tristes à chaque fois qu'ils perdaient un ami mais heureux – enfin surtout Tsuna – d'en trouver de nouveau. Pour ce qui concernait les Vongolas, après le départ de Giotto et le coup d'état de Riccardo ils s'en étaient éloignés, ne supportant pas la nouvelle morale du groupe après avoir connu celle du Primo. Mais avec la montée au pouvoir de l'Ottavo, les choses étaient petit à petit revenues à la normale et ils avaient renoués des liens avec la Famiglia, mais seulement comme tueur à gage libre avec un contrat d'exclusivité. Ils vivaient une vie normale, extrêmement longue, mais comme n'importe quel autre humain. Et ils comptaient bien que cela dure encore de très nombreuses décennies.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Pouf ! J'espère que cette petite suite sur l'histoire d'amour de ces deux petits protagonistes vous a plu, mais il est temps de dire au revoir à Tsunayoshi et à Alaude, en espérant les revoir peut-être dans un coin de rue ! Car oui, qui dit qu'ils ne vivent pas dans votre immeuble ? Ou qu'ils travaillent avec vous ?

Plus sérieusement, cette deuxième partie raconte un bout de vie avec une longue ellipse, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé les personnages trop hors caractère et que donc que vous avez aimé passer un moment avec nous tous !

Bon, je vous dis à bientôt pour un autre second chapitre ou un Os ! Bisou d'amour !


End file.
